


Actually Officer...

by JurisfictionAgent99



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Pre-Slash, Worried father Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-02 02:43:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JurisfictionAgent99/pseuds/JurisfictionAgent99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perhaps parking by the playground and staring at the kids wasn't Derek's smartest move.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Actually Officer...

**Author's Note:**

> This idea was totally stolen from the movie 'Martian Child'. It was just too cute to pass up.
> 
> Thanks for reading:)
> 
> Check out my [tumblr](http://kaylee88.tumblr.com) for updates about future fics.

It probably should have occurred to Derek a bit sooner that parking outside a children's playground and staring at the kids wasn't the best idea. Doing it with binoculars was even worse. Unfortunately the thought didn't come until the knock on the car window did.

"Excuse me sir, mind telling me what you're doing?" Deputy Stiles Stilinksi asked when Derek rolled down his window. Stiles had been passing through when he had seen the car parked out here. Okay, mostly passing through, for the third time that day, it was his daughter's first day of school he had a right to be worried; especially when he drove by to find big black cars parked outside the playground.

"It's not what is looks like," Derek blurted out. Yep, that should definitely make the situation better. From the look on the Deputy's face Derek wasn't doing himself any favors. 

"Well then how about you explain it to me?" Stiles said. Why do the good looking one always turn out to be taken, straight, or pedofiles? 

"See that girl over there?" Derek pointed his daughter out, she was playing on the swings with another little girl. Those things were unsafe Derek should go over right now and bring her home. What if the other girl was mean to her? They looked happy enough but maybe she was just holding her tears inside?

"Staring at little girls is a bit of a problem sir. How about you just get out of the car slowly, and come with me."

"No, no."

"No? Are you resisting arrest?"

"No, what I mean is, that's my kid. The girl in the blue dress with the braids in her hair, that's my daughter. This is her first day and I was worried. I've neve been away from her for so long."

Stiles breathed a sigh of relief. Thank goodness this guy wasn't some pervert, now if only he were single, and into men. 

"I understand, the girl she's playing with is mine."

"Oh, good. They look like they're having fun right? Right. She's probably fine." He looked st Stiles with pleading eyes. Stiles tried not to fall into them.

"Oh course they are, the first day is much worse for us. They're having the time of their lives."

Derek looked like he believed Stiles and he seemed to be calming down. 

"Yeah, you're probably right. I've just never socialized her much. I know I should have but I always made an excuse, I was just so worried about her getting hurt. It's good that she's around people her age, kids need friends."

"Well the girls seem to be getting on well. How about you bring your daughter over tomorrow night and they can have a play date?" Abort abort! What the hell was he thinking? He was practically drooling on this guy and now he'd basically just asked him on a date, well a play date. Pimping out his kid for a date, good parenting there Stiles, he thought to himself. Stiles wanted to slap his hands on his face and run away. 

"Okay, that sounds good."

Wait, what? Did this guy actually just say yes? Sweet. Of course he was just doing it for his kid and not for Stiles but it was a start. And Stiles really did want his girl to make new friends. From where he and Derek were creeping on the playground it seemed like the two were getting on like stink on a warthog. 

"Say seven? I'll make dinner," Stiles said. 

"I'll bring dessert." Stiles was barely able to restrain himself from blurting out a very bad innuendo involving Derek and dessert. For goodness sake, think of the kids. 

"I'll see you then," Stiles told Derek, "until then it might be a good idea for you to move your car. The other officers might get suspicious."

"I'll do that, she looks like she's doing fine."

"Of course she is, she's got my kid looking out for her. Bye." With that Stiles returned to the patrol car feeling very proud of himself. See, sometimes being a worried parent paid off.


End file.
